La fiancée de Gaara
by Sabaku no Sachiko
Summary: Le Kazekage de Suna a choisis une épouse pour son fils, Gaara.La jolie et puissante Britney se révéle être une adolescente rebelle et obstinée qui entend bien ne pas se faire commander par son futur époux !Comment Gaara vas t il prendre la nouvelle ?
1. Prologue

**Comme l'indique le titre, ceci est un prologue ou une explication pour l'histoire à venir.  
Cela vous permettra de mieux comprendre le scénario et les bases.**

**Je cherche un ou une bêta lectrice pour m'aider à corriger. Merci.**

* * *

**Prologue ou Explications**

Dans l'anime de Naruto, le pays de l'étoile existe bel et bien.

Il apparaît dans les HS à partir du 178.

Son village caché est dirigé par le Hoshikage mais on sais peu de chose dessus.

Dans cette fanfiction, le pays de l'étoile apparaît comme l'un des pays les plus puissant et non comme une petite Ile sans grande affluence.

Le village caché se nomme Tsunai (nom pris au hasard) et fidèlement à l'anime, est dirigé par le Hoshikage.

Les ninjas de ce pays sont réputés pour être dangereux et très puissant.

Ils sont respectés dans le monde entier.

Pour ne pas trop dévoiler la suite de cette histoire, sachez que le pays de l'étoile est un pays très indépendant qui n'accepte normalement pas, sauf dans les cas extrême, des aides ou des unions avec les autres pays.

Il n'y aura aucun couple yaoi ou lime et encore moins incestueux.

Pas que je n'aime pas ça mais cela ne cadre pas très bien avec l'idée de départ que j'avais de cette fic.

J'espère que ces quelques explications réussiront à faciliter la compréhension de ma fanfiction.

Surtout, laisser des commentaires !

Par contre, s'ils sont négatifs, veuillez au moins expliquer clairement ce que vous n'avez pas aimés et non pas juste mettre un « Ton histoire est pourrie » ou « J'aime pas le scénario ».

* * *

Sachiko. 


	2. Britney Akira

**Auteur : Sabaku no Sachiko  
**  
**Disclaimeur :** **Rien ne m'appartient sauf Britney**

**Couple(s) :** **Pour l'instant Britney/Gaara**

**Note : Désolé de ne pas avoir choisis un prénom japonais pour Britney mais cela ne collait pas trop avec le personnage un peu prétentieux et original de la fiancée de Gaara.  
Sinon, j'éspere que vous réussirais à comprendre l'histoire, bisous !**

* * *

**Ah oui, j'allais oublier.**

**Je n'ai pas** **de bêta-lecteur donc excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

* * *

Debout près du siège qui lui est attribué, Gaara du désert attend l'annonce de son père d'un air impassible.

Celui-ci, Kazekage de Suna no Kuni, a réunis ses trois enfants dans son bureau pour leur annoncer une nouvelle importante.

A côté de son frère, Temari, jolie blonde aux yeux noisette, se triturait les mains nerveusement. Elle avait toujours détestai les cérémonies trop pompeuse.

Kankuro, le troisième, arborait une mine décontracté mais on sent que ce n'est qu'un masque.

Enfin, leur père se décida a parler.

Il les regardes tour à tour gravement et annonce :

-Mes chers enfants... par besoins et traditions, Gaara aurait dû se marier avec Temari mais...

-Quoi ? Mais c'est mon frère ! Hurla la blonde d'un air indigné, coupant ainsi la parole à son père, signe qu'elle était vraiment très énervé contre lui.

Le deuxième concerné approuva d'un signe de tête.

-Laissez moi finir les enfants ! S'exclama le Kazekage d'un ton autoritaire, je disais donc que cet union n'aura pas lieu car... nous avons trouvé une jeune fille pour Gaara.

Un silence choqué suivit ses paroles.

Gaara le solitaire, Gaara l'arme ultime du village de Suna, Gaara maître du désert, Gaara le garçon que presque personne n'ose approcher, Gaara dont tous craignent le regard... avec une fille !

Même l'adolescent d'ordinaire blasé fixait son paternel, une expression étonné sur le visage.

-Mais... Mais... Qui a accepté de se marier avec Gaara ? Balbutia la jeune fille.

-Connaissez vous Tsunai, le village caché du pays de l'étoile ?

-Oui ! Dirent en chœur Kankuro et Temari.

-Et bien c'est la fille du Hoshikage de Tsunai, Britney Akira, qui a acceptée de devenir l'épouse de Gaara. Mais ce n'est pas de bon cœur qu'elle a dû céder à ce mariage, d'après son père, elle aurait démolis complètement sa chambre dans une crise de rage.

Pourtant, c'est une jeune fille de choix.

Elle possède la beauté, l'intelligence, la richesse et le maintien digne de la femme du Kazekage.

A cet allusion, tous comprirent qui était le prochain chef du village de Suna.

Temari afficha un air déçut mais elle savait depuis le départ qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que père la choisissent. Elle n'était qu'une fille et pour le clan, cela signifiait qu'elle était trop faible pour diriger le village.

Kankuro, lui, resta de marbre, ne voulant pas blesser son paternel.

Il avait toujours détestai la politique, c'est pourquoi il accueillait la nouvelle avec joie.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrée une adolescente à l'air distingué.

-Enchanté, dit-t-elle en prenant la pose devant les personnes présentes, c'est à dire une main sur les hanches et l'autre en légèrement en avant.

Comprenant immédiatement le message, Kankuro s'approcha et fit un baise-main à la demoiselle, qui le regarda d'un air intéressé, contrairement à son frère qui resta sans bouger. Britney lui lança un regard méprisant mais ne dit rien.

Elle s'assit entre Gaara et Temari, en profitant d'être à proximité de celle-ci pour lui faire lançait un « Bonjour » sec mais polis que la fille de Suna lui rendis avec tout autant de chaleur.

C'était une jeune beauté, élégante et raffinée, au corps souple et élancé.

Sa longue chevelure rose était attachée en deux chignons parfaitement coiffés et mettait en valeur son jolie visage aux traits fin et délicat.

Elle portait une tenue assez osée : Une robe « chinoise » rouge à dessins dorés, fendue au niveau de la cuisse des deux côtés. Des ballerines rouges sang venaient complétaient le tout.

-Je suis content que vous soyez enfin là, Britney, assura le Kazekage en regardant sa belle-fille d'un air fier.

-Merci, répondit-elle poliment, pourriez-vous écouter ce que j'ai à dire sans m'interrompre ?

-Nous sommes tout à fait capable de cela et nous vous encourageons à parler.

Ce n'était pas le chef du village qui avait parler mais Gaara ce qui étonna ces frères et sœurs.

-Bien. Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas souhaité ce mariage.

Sincèrement, je pensais plutôt à Sasuke Uchiha ou Shino Aburame.

« -Elle n'a pas si mauvais gout, pensa Temari en approuvant d'un signe de tête. »

Mais comme mon père m'a assuré qu'il valait mieux me marier avec un des garçons de Suna car ils sont extremement puissant.

Au départ, je devais épouser Kankuro, chose que j'aurais faite avec plaisir mais quand on a appris que c'était Gaara qui devais devenir Kazekage, père a préféré que ce soit avec lui que je me marie malgré mon mépris envers lui.

Mais bon, comme il sera bientôt plus riche que son frère, cela me permetra de m'acheter plus de choses !

Britney avait dit cela sans aucune gêne ce qui impressionna assez le Kazekage.

Au moins, sa belle-fille savait précisément ce qu'elle voulait et n'avais pas peur de le dire. Il en fut plus que satisfait.

Quand a Kankuro et Gaara... le premier fut flatté que la jeune fille aurait apprécié l'épousé et le deuxième un peu vexé et surtout très en colère qu'elle le méprise !

**

* * *

Gaara : Mais pourquoi elle me détéste tant alors que je suis le plus grand Kazekage de tous les temps ?  
(Depuis quand il parle autant ?)  
Britney : Parce que t'es frimeur et que tu te croit supérieur...  
Gaara : Tu t'es déjà vu ?  
Britney : Tous les matins d'vant mon miroir ! (tiens, elle a les mêmes répliques que moi XD)  
Sachiko : Stooooop ! Ne vous entretuez pas !  
Kankuro : Pourquoi c'est pas avec moi qu'elle se marie Britney ?  
Sachiko : Parce que mon préféré c'est Gaara !  
Kankuro : ...favoritisme...  
Sachiko : Pitié ! Reviews !**


End file.
